


I Live Among You, Well Disguised

by ghost_like



Series: 31 Days of Halloween 2k18 [11]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_like/pseuds/ghost_like
Summary: “HANDSOME DEVIL:Multi-talented Celebrity Cha Hakyeon Rumored To Have Made Demonic Pact!”





	I Live Among You, Well Disguised

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually based on an idea for an au i've been messing around with in my head for a little while. it's nothing completely built yet and it'll probably change a lot until i'm satisfied, so if anything else comes from it, don't be too surprised if it doesn't really follow the tone of this work.
> 
> today's prompt was "deal with the devil"
> 
> enjoy!♡

“ **HANDSOME DEVIL:** _Multi-talented Celebrity Cha Hakyeon Rumored To Have Made Demonic Pact!_ ”

Hakyeon scoffed at the header of that particular piece of sensationalist trash some people called “serious journalism” as he walked up the steps of his home, just returning from a photoshoot that had run a little late. His own eyes stared back at him from the picture attached to the article, a rather good one though a bit dated.

He only looked away from the phone to unlock the front door - it had probably been Taekwoon, always insisting on locking the doors even if they didn’t _actually_ need to - and get inside, kicking it closed behind him.

“I’m home!” he called out, eyes returning to the screen of his phone to read about his supposed ‘demonic pact’.

“We know!” came Wonshik’s voice in response.

Rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s cheeky answer, Hakyeon followed the source of the sound - the studio in the lower level of the house. Of course. When was Wonshik ever anywhere else?

He moved towards the door that led to the once-basement, climbing down the steps with ease even without looking where he was going. That article was actually very entertaining, whoever had written using the accusation of demonic dealings to explain how Hakyeon had so many talents and how he’d gotten so popular. It was sort of cute.

Hakyeon walked right towards the first door in the small hallway - the last door was to Taekwoon’s room, and that door was wide open. Taekwoon hated being in his room with the door open. That paranoid little bat.

He didn’t bother knocking, simply opening the door and waltzing in unannounced. “Good evening, my loves.”

Wonshik and Taekwoon, sitting side by side in front of the large computer monitor, looked over their shoulders to acknowledge his arrival.

“Evening? It’s past two,” Taekwoon pointed out, a scowl on his smooth, pale face.

“I know, baby, I’m sorry,” Hakyeon said in a cooing tone and rushed to Taekwoon’s side to press a kiss to his lips. “I know you hate it when I’m home late, but there were some technical problems during the shoot. Forgive me?”

“Mhm,” Taekwoon hummed and rolled his shoulders in a lazy shrug, turning around again. That was answer enough for Hakyeon to know Taekwoon wasn’t really angry; if that was the case, he would be acting much more dramatically than that.

“Do I get a kiss too?” Wonshik teased and Hakyeon chuckled before turning to him, leaning in to give him a kiss as well. Wonshik grinned against his lips, snaking one arm around his waist. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Hakyeon said and giggled, running his free hand absently through Taekwoon’s hair. “Any progress on the new song?”

“Some,” Wonshik replied with a huff of breath. “We’re disagreeing on the lyrics.”

“Again?” Hakyeon asked, rolling his eyes.

“Taekwoon can only write about heartache, apparently.”

“I’m a tortured soul, you want me to write about taking a stroll under the sun or something else just as ludicrous?”

“Honey, you don’t even _have_ a soul,” Hakyeon wisely pointed out, smacking a noisy kiss to the top of Taekwoon’s head. “Speaking of which, have you seen this?”

He unlocked his phone to show the article to his boyfriends, holding the device between them so they could read the header. Wonshik snorted and shook his head. “Is this serious? Not one of those satire sites?”

“Nope, I thought it was too at first, but no.” Hakyeon brought the phone closer to himself and scrolled down the article. “The author claims that I have sinful good looks—”

“You do,” Taekwoon agreed. Hakyeon ignored him.

“And that I bewitch people through my dancing—”

“You do,” Wonshik said it this time.

“And that my singing voice puts whoever listens to it under a spell—”

“It does,” Taekwoon said.

“And that my acting can only be so good through demonic means, because, apparently someone so young can’t possibly be so talented.”

Taekwoon snort-laughed. “Young.”

Hakyeon gave him a light-hearted neck chop.

“I mean, most of what he said is right,” Wonshik said and shrugged, turning back towards his computer screen and complicated sound mixer. “He’s just wrong about the why.”

Hakyeon hummed to agree; indeed, most of that article was correct, except for the demonic pact part.

No need to make a deal with the devil when you’re the devil himself.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ghostlike91) | [tumblr](https://ghostlike91.tumblr.com/) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ghostlike) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ghostlike91)


End file.
